


A Job With Extra Benefits

by lunarknightz



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hunters & Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: Chloe and Dean's first Valentine's Day together really isn't going as they planned.





	

“You know….” Dean groaned plopping down on the grass beside her. “This wasn’t how I was planning on spending Valentine’s Day. At all.”

Chloe shrugged. “I’ve had worse.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Oh, I’ve got enough angst to fill about a dozen teenage romances and three country western songs. Honestly.”

“Someone like you?” Dean said, taking a moment to check out the way Chloe’s slinky red dress clung to her skin. “You’ve gotta be shitting me.”

“If you met Clark, you’d understand. He’s like the world’s dumbest smart guy.”

“I thought that was Reid Richards.”

“Come again?”

“Mr. Fantastic? The Fantastic Four? Don’t tell me that you never read comics.”

“Oh, him…I saw the movie!” she insisted.

“Should I be surprised?”

“Hey, the Human Torch is hot. And that guy from Horatio Hornblower ain’t hard on the eyes either.”

“You’re spending our first Valentine’s Day telling me how hot OTHER guys are?” Dean said, with a hint of disbelief. “I kind of expected you to be, you know, extolling the wonders of my merchandise.”

Chloe snorted. “You saw the movie, right?”

“Yeah.” He shrugged. “So?”

“And I’m sure you didn’t spend a large part of the movie checking out Jessica Alba’s assets, now did you?” 

Dean’s didn’t respond vocally, but his face turned bright red.

“Why, Mr. Winchester.” Chloe’s said with a fake southern drawl. “I do believe I’ve made you blush!”

“Yeah. Well…” Dean suddenly leaned towards her, trapping Chloe in his arms. “That means it’s my turn to make you blush.” He kissed her quickly. “See, my way is much more fun.”

“I believe you.” Chloe muttered, drawing Dean closer and kissing him once more.

This Valentine’s Day was way above average. So what if they’d had to blow off the fancy dinner in Metropolis? Making out with Dean in a secluded wood was way more fun. 

It wouldn’t be fun to get the grass stains out of her dress, the expensive dress that she’d bought for their first Valentine’s Day together. But hell, after this many years of waiting for a boy to kiss her, to want her like this- she’d earned every damn one of these stains. Chloe linked her arms behind Dean’s neck, revelling in the feeling of the moment.

Chloe’s bliss was brought to an end when the poltergeist they were hunting came up from behind and wrenched Dean away from her. Chloe sat, frozen, as the spirit drug Dean towards the abandoned mansion. 

“Chloe! Grab the gun! Shoot it.…” He cried

Chloe lunged and retrieved the gun. She quickly got to her feet, and aimed.

“Shoot it already!”

“Leave me alone and I will!” Chloe cried, and took her shot. 

The spirit exploded into a shower of blue goo as the bullet tore through it, and Dean dropped to the ground. Chloe ran towards him, heels be damned. 

“You okay?”

“Man, that was a rush.” Dean said beaming. “We’ve gotta work on your timing, babe.”

“Yeah. You’re welcome for saving your life, ass.”

“Well there is that.”

“So…are you gonna say it?”

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. “Okay. Fine. I’m glad that you think my ass is my best feature.”

Chloe slugged him in the arm. “You are so lucky you’re a good kisser.”

“Luck, nothing. That’s pure talent, baby.”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” She laughed. “Hey look.” Chloe motioned up towards the mansion porch, as a young teenage boy and girl wearing sheepish expressions ran out of the house. “Here come the hostages.”

“You two all right?” Dean called. At their affirmative nod, he spoke again. “You guys better get home. Your parents are on the warpath. And remember, even if an abandoned house looks for a good place for nookie, there’s always a chance that it could be haunted. Plan accordingly.”

The two horrified teenagers ran away, their faces flushing bright red with embarrassment.

Chloe was shaking with laughter when Dean turned to look at her.

“What, was it something I said?”

She shook her head. “You’re just cute, that’s all. Most people warn about STDs, you warn about Haunted Houses.”

A shit eating grin spread over Dean’s face. “So you think I’m cute, huh?”

Chloe giggled. “Yeah, I do.” She reached out and touched Dean’s cheek. “Even when you’re covered in ghoul gook.”

“You know, technically that wasn’t a ghoul.”

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

He complied, and gave Chloe one long kiss that turned her knees to jelly. 

“So I guess we better blow this popsicle stand, huh?” Dean said in a low voice, kissing her forehead gently.

“Well, our job hunting down the pheromone activated hostage taking poltergeist is done.” She shrugged. “I say we party.”

Dean nodded. “You’re right.”

He took Chloe’s hand and led her to the car. Dean opened the door for her and helped her in before jogging around to the driver’s side.

“So where you wanna go?”

“I don’t know. What time is it?”

Dean looked at his watch. “Shit. It’s eleven o’clock.”

“And how long was Max’s open until?”

“Ten?” he shrugged. “I think.”

“Whoa. Time kinda flew there, huh?”

“Yeah, but wasn’t it fun?” Dean said with a wink. “Just think….we got up close and personal time and got to work on a case at the same time. It’s the best of both worlds.”

“And I’m sure Lois and Sam are going to be so glad that we ran out on them and never came back, on the blind date that we insisted they go on.”

“Oh, they’ll kill us.” Dean said, turning the key in the ignition. “But what could we do? The ghost needed all kinds of hot, sweaty action to make an appearance. We had to save those kids, didn’t we? And we could hardly ask your cousin and my brother to make out on their first date. And you sure as hell know that no way in hell would I be generating those kind of energies with my brother.”

Chloe giggled. “Are all your jobs this fun?”

“Nah. This one had extra benefits.” He leaned over and kissed her quickly. “Metropolis, my lady?”

“Engage.” Chloe said with a nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 2006.


End file.
